Wings of Fire: Glory x Deathbringer
by Dj Storm
Summary: Ten years after the war ended, peace is thriving in Pyrrhia. The dragon tribes are stronger than they ever were. Life between all the tribes are steady, and everyone works together. Queen Glory has become the most popular queen in the land. But, it has been 10 years. And a new coming princess is due this hatching day.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys whats up, its me, Dj Storm here with a wings of fire fanfic. Now originally it wasn't mine, I adopted it from TheDashWriter. I give Dash credit for the first chapter, and all the oc's in the first chapter, hope you enjoy, its a Glory x Deathbringer, now ON TO THE STORY!

Ten years after the war ended, peace is thriving in Pyrhia. The dragon tribes are stronger than they ever were. Life between all the tribes were steady, and everyone worked together. Queen Glory had become the most popular queen in the land. But, it has been 10 years. And her love life with DeathBringer has thrived as well. The well-known King and Queen have brought an everlasting friendship between they're origin clans. It definitely wasn't as tense between the tribes as it was the day the volcano blew. And having had brought forth children, they had encouraged the two clan's that the two species of dragon's should be and were closer than they ever thought. They're four children, Storm, Rio, Ivy, and Blade, were a mix between RainWing and NightWing. The second eldest is Storm. Storm's name explained her, constantly the colors of grey with swirls of midnight black. Being the happiest of them all, the youngest, Rio took after his cheerful Uncle Jambu, but wasn't always pink. He had more colors resembling a parrot than a dragon. Rio's twin sister, Ivy was always the colors green, with sapphire blue, showing her immense fear of…. well, everything. She was extremely close to her Uncle Starflight. As the eldest, Blade took mostly after his father, nearly completely black with a red stripe across his eye, which looked exactly like a scar. He was charming, but he was always in a bad mood, and had a blessing (curse! *coughcough*) of being sarcastic. The thing they all had in common was the shining scales that shone like miniature diamonds beneath they're wings. Beautiful stars. The family was close, and was celebrated across the rain forest every day. And a feast was held annually which the two tribes held for the family. But this year was special. This year, came hatching day.

*Three Days before Hatching Day*

Setting: A picture zooming in of flying Rainwings swooping down in the rain forest. Whisper's of excitement spread across the village. Cheerful music is playing. A NightWing females voice 'I can't believe it!' another Rainwing's voice 'Rumor has it it's a girl!'*

The RainWing Palace

"Ohmegosh! I'm so happy!" Rio screamed with delight. His scales were the pure color of fuchsia pink along with his uncles. Jambu and his nephew were skipping across the palace corridors, just imagining what Rio's little sister would be like. "I am freaking out right now! I mean, it's been four years since you and Ivy were born! This family need's a baby again! I remember when you were born, you were so pink, just like me and everybody was all like 'aww'! And I was so proud, because you look exactly like me!" Jambu went on. And on. And on. This would've been the fifth peaceful hallway they would have turned down, if-

"AHHHHH!" Until fragile Ivy turned in their way and screamed. Explosions of freaky colbat blue blasted through Jambu's and Rio's scales. The color of "W**?" Little Ivy was covered in light green, like a gorilla had just blown his snot all over her. "You scared the papaya out of me!" Ivy barely whispered, the effect of her exasperated wheezing. "Uh, you screamed at your brother and uncle. Are pink dragons that scary?" Rio asked, sarcastically. He knew his sister was scared of everything. She always felt like the world was out to get her. This big, big, big, totally (not) scary world. Ivy scowled at him. "Aaaanyway," she said trying to change to subject, "You know what's really cool about our sister?" she urged for them to guess. "Um, she's our sister…?" Rio said. Mistake. Ivy wacked him with her tail. She scowled again. "No, Doofus Doofus! She's going to be born the same week as the Blood Moon!" She squealed. Jambu and Rio stared at her. "Your point?" They jinxed. "Ugh, you really don't understand do you? The Blood Moon is one of the most celebrated nights of the century! It's second most important night to The Brightest Night!" She nodded excitedly. "Ummmmm…." The dragon's chorused. Ivy sighed like she was trying to explain something impossible to two truly dedicated idiots. "I'm gonna make this as short as I can, because I have to go see Uncle Starflight. Ok you know when mom was born?" She asked. "The Brightest Night." They said. Jambu explained, "And then she grew up under the mountain, then she escaped with your other uncles and aunts, and then they were held prisoner in the Skywing palace, and then they escaped, and then they were held prisoner in the Seawing palace, and then they escaped, and then she came here and met me, and I helped her save the world-" "I KNOW!" Ivy exclaimed. "Anyway, the day Blister and Burn died, and Grandma Thorn became the queen of the Sandwings, and peace was restored and whatever-" she stopped to catch her breath. "That same night the Blood Moon started showing up in the sky. And on that exact night each year, the Blood Moon keeps showing up!" Jambu and Rio stared. "You're Point?" "UGH! OUR LITTLE SISTER IS SUPPOSED TO STAND FOR THE ELEMENT OF PEACE BECAUSE SHE'S FIVE DAY'S AWAY FROM THE NIGHT OF THE BLOOD MOON!" She yelled. Then stormed away cursing under that little wheezing breath of hers.

The relatives shrugged in confusion. Rio continued his walk with his uncle, and when they finally came to the royal hatchery, he said good bye to Jambu, who had blow dart training lessons for other dragonets in the village. He felt a sudden flash of unusual loneliness. He stood at the front entrance, adorning the golden amber and amethyst studded handles of the structure. The building was basically a pretty egg shaped mini house with a glass stained roof. Other family's had special rooms in their homes for their eggs, but the royal family had a royal hatchery. He march through the doorway and turned to see his brother Blade sliding his claw's across the diamond's in the floor beneath him. "Hey slug face. How's it going?" Blade snickered. "Quite well, Scarface. Thanks' for asking!" Rio shot back. 'Good' he thought. 'That shut him up'. Blade turned his attention in front of him, chuckled, and whispered "Speaking of Rosemary's baby…" Storm stormed through the hallway in front of him. She sighed and looked quite grumpy as always. If only she would smile, she'd be the second most beautiful dragon next to his mother. "Mom's just staring at it. STARING AT IT! I mean, she could take a break for at least five second's and pay attention for me for once!" she wailed. Ok, so maybe not smiling wasn't her only problem. "Stop being a little brat and be thankful that we're going to have another sister!" Blade scolded her. "Hmph!" she whined as she marched out of the building. Rio skipped into the hatchery, and stared at his glowering mother. His sister's egg was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, other than specific live dragons. It was a purplish black with sparkle stars, and rainbow slashes in it, as if a dragon had ripped a scrolls paper, and underneath the dark surface was a bomb of colors. The new coming princess. He never really thought about calling himself a prince, if he was the son of a Queen. Everyone just called him Rio. His mother certainly deserved to be called a queen. His mom was the most beautiful dragon in all the tribes. Most rumors had it that she was known as prettier than one of the old Sandwing sister's, and that Blaze had a grudge against her beautifulness…ness's. Whatever. "Rio! Oh I'm so glad you're here! Come sit with your mother!" Glory exclaimed. He gladly slipped next to his mother's side and sat under her wing. They stared at the glowing egg for a moment. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you ever saw?" Glory smiled. "Yeah… Mom?" Rio tilted his head. "Yes, my sweet boy?" She chuckled. "Mom, what are you going to name her?" Rio asked. The Queen's eye's widened. "Oh dear, I haven't even though of it yet!" she gasped. "How about Athena?" separate voices said. Mother and Son turned to see who had the suggestion. There, in the doorway stood Blade and DeathBringer smiling the same famous smug face. Too bad he didn't have that trait like Blade took from they're father. A lot of the other dragonet girls in the village seemed to have thought it was extremely handsome. "You are exactly like your father, you know that Blade?" Glory laughed. "You gonna take our suggestion?' his father slithered up and nuzzled his head against his mothers. "Athena…athenaathenaathena." the Queen hummed. "Now where did you come up with such a great name?" "Well, we're awesome." Blade exclaimed. The 'duh' lingered off the edge of his tongue. His mother stared at him, expecting a serious answer. "He means that this morning when we were hunting, it turns out we found a new plant species in the eastern forest, and that Fatespeaker and Starflight's daughter told us it was called Cyprus Athena." His father explained giving his eldest son a wink. "Oh! You didn't say Stargazer was coming with you! If I would've known, I would've told Storm to go with you! Storm need's a friend, nobody really understands her..." The queen said. "Your precious Storm doesn't have a friend because of her own big mouth. The label 'outcast' was made for dragons like her. And if Moltana and Ashfault had their way, she'd be on death row by now." Blade informed his mother. Rio wacked his brother for his insensitivity. But silently agreed with him. "Don't talk about your sister that way!" Glory warned him. For some reason, unexpectedly, Rio took his brother's side, and as Blade spoke, they whined "But its truuuuuue!" The Queen stared at the two. They're mother looked stunned, and their father was behind her, nodding his head mouthing 'RUN'. The brother's started backing up almost tripping over their tail's, as Blade turned to his brother and screamed like a little girl "BUSTED!" They screeched out of the building as fast as they could.

"RunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunHIDE!" screamed Blade. He was hysterically laughing like a maniac. Rio couldn't even believe they had just said that to the queen. It was amazingly funny, but disrespectful. If a normal dragon would have told her that, she would have had their head probably.

The brother's took a screeching halt to their running, and slammed back first into a crevice where they could hide, and use the trap door to enter the royal library.

Rio remembered when he was younger how he and his brother were such friend's before Blade became close to a full grown dragon. Rio was two years younger than him, and apparently, 2 years made it hard to have the same interest's and feelings. But this stunt made him feel happy again. So happy he was literally glowing with pink.

"Oh my god, you should have seen mom's face. She was all like 'wut u say lil man?' HAHA!" Blade giggled so hard, there were spots of pink starting to break from his almost always black scales. Rio giggled along with him.

"Good thing we got away. She'll probably forget about it by dinner." Blade said.

"Assuming Mamba didn't hear us…." Rio realized.

"Are you kidding? Mamba might be creepy with her hide and seek, but that girl is so deaf-"

"Boo." Mamba opened her eyes from the crevice she was camouflaged in, and slowly started turning the color of blood, to purposely kill someone with fright.

"AHOHHHHMYGOOOOOD!" Blade screamed like child. He stumbled back and fell off the fifty foot platform, screaming as he fell. A second later, there he was swooping up like a rocket and put his nose so close to her face as he started screaming at her.

"You little witch girl, yo freaky little slug! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he shouted, all the while an evil pleased smile slowly spread all the way up to Mamba's ears. All of them fell silent, then burst out laughing.

"So, what was that I heard you say about Storm?" Mamba said after she recovered; now looking serious.

Blade was grinning "Oh Ehhhhewwww, *cough* ahem." And then the smug face was gone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm just kidding that was hilarious! I didn't know Moltana and Ashfault hated her!" Mamba laughed.

"I thought you were Storm's friend…" Rio asked curiously.

Mamba's eye's popped. "Are you kidding? I HATE her! She is sooo mean! Do you know what she did to Sonoran?" she asked.

"Sonoran? He's a Sandwing! Why would Storm be in the kingdom of sand?" Blade asked as the group slid through the trap door.

"Actually Sonoran was visiting me." Mamba informed him. A look came over Blade's face, almost like…jealousy. Rio had always guessed even with Blade's toughness, he always had a crush on Mamba.

"But anyway, Sonoran was talking to me, and we were just minding our own business, when we saw Storm, and Sonoran said 'Hi', and I waved and she completely sent a mob of hogs under the tree we were in JUST TO SCARE SONORAN! He didn't know what they were; he fell out of the tree and fractured his tail!" She cried out in anger. "No offense Blade, but your sister, she's… a snot."

"I'm right there with you. Like I said, if a lot of people had their way, she'd be on death row. She doesn't have ONE friend because of her own smart mouth and whiny attitude." Blade nodded.

They were all silent for a moment, until Rio asked "Hey Mamba, are you coming to the feast tomorrow?"

"Totally! I so wanna see your sister after sunset! Blade let me come and see you when you were born. You were so cute! And that poor Ivy has been the color green since she was born. Such an unflattering color." Mamba pointed out. Her scales slowly spread to the color of sunburst carnations, with spots of hot pink here and there. On second thought, maybe Mamba was prettier than Storm.

Dinner was quieter this evening. Storm was slumped up in an awkward position, with a face that clearly read that she would rather be somewhere else. Ivy was stuffing tropical sushi and mango salad into her mouth, the opposite of Blade, who was poking at his glazed pork. And Rio hadn't even put anything on his plate yet. He was just staring at the colored plate designs, and feeling bad about his stupid outburst that afternoon. His father was sitting at one end of the table, and his mother at the other.

When all the sudden, Storm piped up and said "So, Karas told me what you two slugs said about me." She glared at her brother's.

"Oh, by the way little miss brat, Karas hate's you too." Blade nodded at his younger sister.

"ARG!" Storm threw a small bowl of cocoa pudding at him. That made mother look up.

Blade wiped the brown liquid off of his face, and chuckled an evil laugh.

Storm saw his talons move and she warned him "Oh No you don't! No no NO! N-" He took a talon full of kiwi slime and threw it at her.

She gasped and screamed "THAT'S IT! You ungrateful, unseparated able, disrespectful-" she started to chant. That encouraged Blade to go along with throwing some more and chanting in, "You stupid, whiny, selfish-"

"Unmindful, Ungracious, Churlish, Thankless-" she started grabbing talons full of food and tossing them.

"Imprudent, Rash, High Pitched Noisy Little Brat!" Blade was actually enjoying this, Rio guessed.

"Ill-bred , Impolite, Rude, Unciviled-"! Storm screeched.

"Little Imp, Spoiled, Foolish, Impulsiiiiiiive!" Blade sung in the tune of an old bar song they were taught.

"Hasty, Irresponsible, Illmannered, Insolent, TERROR!" Storm pounded her fists against the table top.

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT REPRESSED!" Blade stopped tossing food, and actually looked serious. That was seriously a shock. 'I did not see that coming' Rio thought.

"REPRESSED?! OH I'LL SHOW YOU REPRESSED!" She lifted the biggest glass platter and lifted right over Blade's head.

"ENOUGH!" Roared they're father. Deathbringer ended Storm's brief reign as the loudest yeller. He smashed his talon onto the table, shattering the platter Storm was about to smash into Blade's brain. His older brother swatted the sharp shards off his head and smacked Storm's little surprised face.

"I swear, I have no idea what has gotten into all of you! How dare you act this way! I will not allow this type of behavior in our home when your sister hatches! I will not let her be born into a family full of strife! I mean it Blade; you could shut that smart mouth of yours for once! That goes for you too Storm! You could at least be thankful for once in your life for the fact that you're even alive!" They're father yelled.

Poor Ivy started to cry, and put her wings over her head. Rio felt tears slipping down his cheeks. That was SERIOUSLY the first time any of them had heard they're dad yell. Less than at them. Storm even looked like she was about to burst into tears. Blade looked down. And for the first time, his black scales turned color. The deepest ashamed blue Rio had ever seen in his four year life.

Unlike the scared feeling the dragonet's had, Queen Glory was even sadder than ever. She looked directly at Deathbringer and shook her head at him. The King already had regrets about his outburst. All his children could tell. Other than weeping Ivy.

"All of you go to bed. You had your chance to eat, and I don't want to hear any of you talking to me until tomorrow. Go." The enormous Nightwing said. Rio saw his mother slip off to the royal hatchery.

Rio hated to see his siblings in a bad mood. Trying to make light of the situation would probably get him smacked by his sister. But he proceeded anyway.

"Well, at least that fight showed that you both have a large vocabulary…" Rio pointed out.

To his surprise, they all started giggling. Then Storm burst out in laughter. Good, he thought. We all need some laughs after what happened.

"Oh boy, thanks Rio." Storm smiled. She hesitated, and they could all tell she was biting back an ugly look to give Blade.

"Blade… I'm sorry." Storm sighed.

Blade gasped. "Oh my goodness! Little Miss Sensitive Finally Apologized?" He looked appalled.

All of his brother's and sister's glared at him.

"OH MY GOD! I'M JOKING! CAN NONE OF YOU TAKE A JOKE!?" Blade asked.

He tucked his head under his wings. "Gosh, I'm sorry! Ok? Hrmph." He sighed.

The siblings smiled at each other. Then cannoned into they're bigwings's and laughed. It came to night, and they slept in a humongous pile. A pile of dragonets. And as they all faded, they all heard each other whisper "I love you guys."

Chapter 3

Blade woke up to the sound of 'grrble-gibble-slap-slap'. His younger brother Rio was smacking his mouth near his ear, and his other siblings were all still asleep.

'So, get some breakfast, get some sun time, and then get ready for the party.' He thought.

Ivy was drooling over his tail. 'God, she sleep's like a dead dragon.' He realized. Storm was slightly snoring, and one eye lid of hers was being held open by one of her claw's that was against her face. Blade squirmed out of the pile, and looked at his sister. He waved a talon in front of her face. No result. Damn, talk about beauty sleep. He stretched, and yawned so hard, his whole body and wings shook, like he had the heebie jeebies. Blade slithered out of the door, and bright morning sunlight hit his scales. Blade could feel his scales changing color. They only did that when he was alone. His family and nobody really knew that he could instantly change colors like any other Rainwing. Last night was the first time his scales showed. Thank god it was only in front of his family. He couldn't really decide why he would hide his ordinary ability. 'Maybe because I wanted to seem normal in front of the other Nightwings… 'He guessed. 'Pfft. Normal? I'm a hybrid. That's not really special. That's ordinary. Even though two different dragon species getting together is highly unlikely, it's not impossible. I mean, look at Aunt Sunny! She's a hybrid. So Sting, Scorpion, Trixis, and Rosemary are all twenty five percent Nightwing. So they're a little bit hybrid….' He wondered.

He took a deep breath and took in the morning air. He spread his wings as far as he could. And slowly tipped over the edge of the balcony. "WHOOHOO!" he yelled. The floating mountains of the great rainforest were the best dive points. And lucky him, the grand palace was built on the highest mountain. He saw the end point where the mountain had no ground. The palace was basically a floating building like, a few hundred thousand feet off the ground. Villages were spread among different mountains. And deep below was where commoner's, like Skywings, Mudwings, Icewings, and so on, wandered through the rainforest, never guessing that the brave Rainwings were living right above them. Of course, Queen's and soldier's needed a way back up other than flying straight into the sky for a few hours. So, on each mountain, there were large bridges that would connect to a higher mountain. The lowest mountain had two bridges. One for going up, and one for going down to plain land.

After a few minutes of joy, Blade landed on the lowest land, and was greeted with 'Hello's, and 'How's it going Blade?' He smirked at the fact that he had some popularity. "Hey Mr. Popularity." someone giggled. A smile popped onto his face, and he slowly tried to make it go back to his smug face, as Mamba slithered up next to him.

"Ya' goin' huntin'?" she asked.

"Everyone needs to eat." He smirked.

"Ok! I'll go with you, we'll catch a hog or something, eat, then have sun time, then we gotta get ready for the festival." She planned.

"Ok…" he agreed. And as she flew off to the lowest hunting ground, he stood there. Grinning like an idiot.

Time Zoom-

Hunting was a bit harder than usual. Blade fell flat on his face 3 times before catching a wild boar, and it took him several tries to catch a hare that looked like he was jacked up on caffeine. After hunting, Blade and Mamba back up to the palace, and flew to the main sun time spot. Pink, Purple, Violet, and sapphire dragons were scatted across the rocks and balconies. Blade could spot Storm up near the highest rock. He and Mamba decided to sleep near the east balconies, where the sun is shaded by a few tree's.


	2. Chapter 2

Suntime was over pretty fast, well at least in Blade's opinion.

"Why does Suntime go by so fast" Blade complained

"Because you were asleep squidbrain" A female voice taunted

"Hurricane" Blade asked when turned around he was snout to snout with a turquoise seawing princess.

"Hey" She smiled

"What are you doing here" Mamba asked

"Well, My mom and dad came here to visit" Hurricane smiled

"Cool, wheres your brother" Mamba asked

"Oh, He is coming later" Hurricane smiled. Hurricane took her mother's looks, her scales were many different shades of turquoise. Her eyes were blue like Riptide. But she defiantly had her mother's personality. They were all talking, having a good time, then one of the royals guards started to announce something.

"Introducing Queen Tsunami and King Riptide of the Seawings" The guard announced

"Hey Mom, hey Dad" Hurricane smiled

"Never do that again young lady" Tsunami yelled at Hurricane, she seemed unfazed by it.

"Ok" Hurricane said

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, I feel REALLY bad for not updating, I'm trying to work on several other stories, its hard to update them all, please stick with me, I will do what I can to update this, it may be short chapters but its better then nothing, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so so so so sooooo sorry for not updating this I have had a lot on my mind lately, I have come up with a some what good plot, at least in my opinion. Enough talk ON TO THE STORY!

"Are you even listening" Tsunami yelled at Hurricane

"Nope, not really" Hurricane smirked. Blade and Mamba stood back and watched as the mother and daughter bickered.

"You acted just like this growing up" Riptide pointed out to his wife

"No I didn't, I was more mature" Tsunami said

"Nope, not really" A voice said

"Glory! Long time no see" Tsunami smiled as she ran to hug the rain wing

"To long in my opinion" Glory smiled as she hugged the sea wing

"MOM" A voice shouted off in the distance

"Is that your brother" Blade asked Hurricane

"Yup" She smiled as a green seawing landed

"Introducing Prince Title Wave of the seawings" A guard said

"Your late" Tsunami snapped at her son

"No, your early" He smirked

"Ugh, teenagers" Tsunami groaned

"I know what you mean" Glory chuckled "Well, how about we go get you guys settled, besides, it's not long before Clay gets here.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, But a lot has been going on, go read my most recent update on who am I to figure out. Don't read the chapter, just the end not.

Over and out my timelords~ Dj Storm


End file.
